


solitude

by glass_mirrors



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Technically a Songfic?, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), his name is never mentioned sorry, kind of, kirby is really just implied to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_mirrors/pseuds/glass_mirrors
Summary: sol·i·tude/ˈsäləˌt(y)o͞od/noun1. the state or situation of being alone.2. a lonely or uninhabited place.
Kudos: 3





	solitude

(darkness. then an aggressive blast of light.)

_colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

(sunlight hovering above the horizon. below, the barren land.)

_on that day, when the sky fell away, our world came to an end_

(the only rogue survivor, lost in a dystopian world.)

_in our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?_

(the ever-hungry light was like the explosion of the sun, swallowing anything in its path.)

_glimmering shadows_

(his silhouette flickered under the setting sun like he was moving by candlelight.)

_silence grows in the spaces between, stretching out beyond time_

(it’s quiet. deathly stillness fills the air. it could be peaceful, but he felt only unease.)

_rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice, flickering through the void_

(when the sun broke the horizon again, he rose with it, exhausted but rested.)

_these little sparks cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle_

(the cold, empty land yielded nothing but battle after battle against mere husks.)

_and then the storms of change, they fan the flame_

(occasionally, though, he came across real, solid fighters. not the puppets.)

_scattering ashes to the wind_

(those battles were always the hardest to fight. watching them flicker was heartbreaking.)

_every soul contains a whisper of light, gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight_

(he stopped again that day. he knew there was no time to waste, yet...they needed rest.)

_no escape, no greater fate to be made_

(he couldn’t avoid this forever. for all he knew, others could be suffering.)

_in the end, the chains of time will not break_

(after a little while [or maybe a long while, time was imperceptible], they had set off again.)

_colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

(quickly, the sunset arrived again, bathing the world in a warm orange light.)

_bear this torch against the cold of the night_

(“keep going,” marth had insisted, “we have yet to conquer any of what lays ahead.”)

_search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

(they had listened to the young prince. they kept moving until the moon hung high.)

_as fate spins a thread without end, new life draws its first breath_

(in their travels, they came across difficult terrain. he almost lost hope.)

_blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past_

(when they could not carry themselves any further, he listened to marth’s many stories.)

_where destiny holds fast_

(only to get up early and begin travel again.)

_here where we stand, hand clenched in hand_

(eventually, they faced off the cause of the distress. galeem.)

_everyone caught in the struggle_

(and as if things couldn’t get any worse, though, the sky splintered like glass.)

_this is the day we finally find our way_

(the darkness looming behind the gaping hole sucked them in, dragging them away.)

_stepping into our tomorrow_

(this place was dark. cold. forboding. again and again, they fought countless battles.)

_every soul contains a whisper of light, growing louder as it calls to unite_

(he didn’t know what to do anymore. things seemed utterly hopeless.)

_from the distance sings a chorus of souls, rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

(but he had a spark of hope. and that was enough.)

_colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

(agonizingly slowly, they cleared away parts and pieces of where they had been dropped.)

_bear this torch against the cold of the night_

(survival outside of battles was hard, too. the world seemed to be flipped upside down.)

_light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight_

(transported to an even newer place, they came across more familiar faces.)

_every soul contains a whisper of light, growing louder as it calls to unite_

(with a renewed energy, they quickly made their way through the fighters.)

_from the distance sings a chorus of souls, rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

(finally. in front of them was a singular, sickly-colored, glowing eye. dharkon.)

_colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

(dharkon tired them out immensely. looming dread fell over the group as they watched.)

_bear this torch against the cold of the night_

(both fiends, dharkon and galeem, had risen to fight them. his heart dropped.)

_light will guide you on the way to the ultimate fight_

(tears and laughs and cheers and hugs were exchanged as the two were felled, each for a second time. even the stoic fighters were smiling, teary-eyed.)

(it had been a gruelling time.)

(but here they were.)

(whole again.)

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing i did during a break


End file.
